


Running to You

by pterodactuality



Category: Homestuck
Genre: F/M, Prompt Fic, diner au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-08
Updated: 2014-04-08
Packaged: 2018-01-18 15:19:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,273
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1433248
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pterodactuality/pseuds/pterodactuality
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cronus Ampora just ran away from home. Jane gave up on running a long time ago. They meet across a cup of coffee.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Running to You

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Prompt:
> 
> crojane humanstuck au. diner in the middle of nowhere at 2am. its pouring down rain and cronus is a runaway and jane may be as well and they just happen to meet there or maybe shes the one who serves him his coffee.
> 
> I didn't quite go for 2am and whether Cronus is human or not is up for interpretation, though if he wasn't this would be an AU where trolls are native earth species. So whatever floats your boat. I also may continue this if the desire strikes. If I do the rating is definitely going up. Thanks Anonymous for the prompt!

            Rain flowed down the Roadside Rocket’s windows. The droplets echoed on the tin roof of the rickety diner. Repairs had only been made sparingly and Jane had to put more than a few cups around to catch any leaks. The lights flickered whenever the thunder rumbled. Damn Midwestern thunderstorms threatened to be the death of the place. Jane wasn’t too sure if the owner was too cheap to get the roof fixed or if their little diner on the side of an interstate long forgotten by anything but Greyhound buses and UFO nuts even made enough to change out the light bulbs let alone patch a roof. This was not what Jane had wanted for herself. She sighed heavily before plastering on a friendly, tired smile and slid two grilled cheese sandwiches over to a tourist couple poring over maps of UFO sightings in the nearby area. They stayed only long enough to eat and ask for the nearest motel (as well as if she had seen any aliens). She didn’t blame them, it was nearing 9pm and her shift ended in another hour. She was more than ready to greet her lonely bed. Jane began wiping down the counter from the crumbs the guests had spilt whilst enthusiastically swapping abduction stories. Her eyes glazed over as she stared out the window, lost in her own thoughts. The 9pm bus stopped at the station across the street. Jane saw a tall figure emerge from the bus and start running across the street towards the diner. Jane made a note to start preparing the mop water. As the figure got closer to the door she saw he was a young man, with a large backpack slung over his shoulder and a leather jacket with the collar propped up to protect against the rain. He opened the door and entered the diner; water dripped from his greased back hair. He shed the jacket and placed it on the coatrack by the door. He wore a white muscle shirt with the words GREASED LIGHTENING on the front in the shape of the Aquarius symbol. He gave a crooked grin before settling on a stool at the bar directly in front of her.

            “Hey, doll. Could I get a coffee, black?” he said in a polished baritone, “Please.”

            “Sure,” Jane nodded and turned around, “but my name’s not ‘doll’.”

            “Oh, then, v-what is your name?” He asked, stuttering around the ‘w’. The vocal trip-up didn’t phase him and he continued to smile with a look better suited for a shark.

            “Jane.”

            “Nice to meet you, Janey-doll. My name’s Cronus,” he paused and as an afterthought added “Ampora.” Jane gave him a frown as she placed the white coffee mug in front of him and poured coffee from a fresh pot into the mug.  Cronus continued to stare at her, smug and weirdly charming. He took a sip from the mug and spluttered, breaking his gaze.

            “Something wrong with the coffee?” Jane crossed her arms and tried not to laugh.

            “No. I’w-I’ve just ne-never had it black before.”

            “Then why’d you order it black?”

            “Thought it’d make me look cooler. Plus it seems like one of those nights.” Jane no longer tried to hide her laughter.

            “Let me get you some cream and sugar before you hurt yourself.” Cronus smiled sheepishly and nodded. His thumb stroked the handle of the warm mug thoughtlessly. His eyes followed Jane as she moved around the space behind the bar. Her hair bounced slightly as she walked and her hands grazed the many surfaces as if she was always searching for something. The rest of her moved with the surety that she had already found it.  Her lips were a deep coral with tinges of red at the edges from lipstick that had long since faded through the day. Cronus was broken from his trance as her fingers settled on his own that were wrapped around his mug.

            “Cronus,” he snapped to attention at his name, “I said let me get you some hot coffee. Yours has gone cold while you were lost in your head.”

            “Oh.” Cronus let go of the mug immediately missing the warmth of her fingers on his. “Thank you.”         

            “Anyway, what brings you out in these parts so late?”

            “I, uh, v-well. I ran av-away.”

            “What are you running from?” Her voice was gentle as she slid the new cup between his hands, complete with cream and sugar.

            “Nothing important.” In the florescent lights she could see two healing lightning bolt shaped cuts on the left side of his forehead. They were fresh.

            “Then, are you running to anything?” he looked up at her curiously, “I ran away to something once. I followed a boy, we weren’t together or anything, but I thought I loved him. We ran away to the city together. He ended up with our roommate, he built robots and was a little off kilter but still a good guy. It was my fault in the end. I never took a chance. And now I work here, 20 miles from my, or anyone else’s, place.” Jane sighed, her eyes far away. After a moment she met Cronus’s curious gaze. “So, are you running to anything?”

            “I’d like to be. I suppose anything v-would be better. I hope I find something better.”

            “I’m sure you will,” Jane smiled at him, it was kind and warmed Cronus more than the coffee could’ve hoped to. “You’ll have to finish that up soon though, I’m closing up in about 5 minutes.” Cronus finished the last of the coffee.

            “How much do I owe you?”

            “$1.75.”

            “Give me your hand.” Jane looked at him skeptically, but he gave her a reassuring nod and she hesitantly placed her palm in his. He turned her hand over and closed it into a fist. He drew a $5 bill from the closed hand.

            “Wow! That’s amazing! How did you do that?” Jane beamed, thrilled by the trick.

            “I v-was really into magic as a kid,” Cronus smiled at her enthusiasm, “I’ll keep my secret though, and you can keep the change.” He handed her the bill and winked. Jane giggled and followed him to the door.

            “There’s a place called Hotel Skaia about 17 miles west if you take the 83 bus in about 4 minutes. It’s not too far from my place and I know the owners, it’s a safe place to stay.” Jane advised, her hand gently resting on his forearm as he leaned against the doorframe. 

            “Thanks for the tip, sweetheart.” Jane flushed slightly at the pet name. “If you feel like taking chances, would you like to see each other again?” Cronus looked nervous, he held his breath until she spoke.

            “I would like that a lot,” Jane smiled. Cronus pushed her hair behind her ear pulling out a small card with a phone number on it. Jane giggled and took the card.

            “You look lovely when you smile, Janey-doll.” He grabbed his coat and slipped it on. “Have a safe night.” He lifted her hand to his lips and kissed it. He lingered to run his thumb over her knuckles and slipped out the door. As he ran across the street in the rain to the shelter of the covered bus bench he gave a salute and grinned widely, nearly tripping over himself attempting to run backwards. Jane smiled and waved back at his antics. She closed up the blinds so she could begin shutting down the small diner. Cronus Ampora was still running, but Jane was crossing her fingers that it was in her direction.


End file.
